


Pinned Down

by yankeetooter



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 11:15:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21073994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yankeetooter/pseuds/yankeetooter
Summary: Boris is trying to forget the failed lunar rover, but Valery seems to be trying to thwart his efforts...and pays the price.





	Pinned Down

"Valery! Where's my bottle of vodka?" Boris roared from the other room.

Valery listened apprehensively from the living room as Boris rummaged through the kitchen cabinets. Since the failure of the West Germany "Joker", Boris had managed to smash a phone, yell at his superiors, and get rather drunk. Valery understood Boris' need to vent, but he'd decided his friend had had enough to drink. He'd never seen Boris this drunk, and there was a ferocity to his behavior that was a deviation from his usually easygoing drunkenness.

Valery wasn't afraid of Boris' anger but Boris on a rampage was still a bit daunting. He was determined not to tell Boris that he'd hid the bottle in the bedroom, but if Boris got wind that he'd hidden it...

The next moment Boris charged into the room. Seeing Valery, he stormed up to him.

"Where is it? You took it, didn't you? You were trying to get me to stop drinking any more and when I wouldn't, you hid the last bottle!"

Valery stood up straight and looked Boris dead in the eye. It was for Boris' own good, and he was not going to tell him where the vodka was. Valery was used to confronting Boris' anger from when they had first met. He wasn't going to back down now!

Boris glared at Valery. He knew his friend could be stubborn when he had a cause. Blustering at him wouldn't work. But...

Boris changed tactics. He'd get Valery to talk. He knew a secret nobody else did, Valery's biggest weakness. With a gleam in his eye he approached Valery.

Valery backed up a step at Boris' expression. What was all this? The anger was gone, but that look in Boris' eyes? A mix of ferocity and...mischief? Oh, this couldn't be good!

"Where's my vodka, Valery? I'll give you one more chance.". Boris' voice had gone quiet, never a good sign.

Valery swallowed, then shook his head. He had a feeling he was going to regret this.

Boris lunged, catching Valery off balance. Ducking his head down, he scooped up Valery in a fireman's carry and headed to the bedroom. "Where's my vodka, Valery?" he bellowed.

Valery kept saying, "I don't know. I don't know!", while kicking and struggling to get free. His efforts doubled when Boris began tugging at his shoes and socks. "Boris? Boris! No, don't!"

Boris all but tossed Valery on the bed then straddled his ankles. 

"No, Boris! Don't tickle my feet! Please!"

Boris turned around and grinned maliciously at Valery. "Where's my vodka, Valery?"

"You've had way to much, Boris!" Valery was practically begging, hoping Boris would forgive him.

"Aha! So you did take it!" With no further accusations, Boris turned to Valery's feet. They were the soft, sensitive feet of a man who would rather spend his time in a library than at the beach. Nature had not hardened these soles. He began running his hands up and down Valery's arches. 

Valery yelped, than burst into laughter. He bucked and squirmed on the bed, but with Boris sitting on his ankles he could barely even wiggle his feet, let alone get away. He begged and pleaded but Boris was hell-bent on exacting payment for his missing vodka. 

By the time Boris let up for a minute, Valery was breathless and weak from laughing so hard. He gasped lungfuls of air in, then quite wisely confessed.

Boris chuckled at Valery's rumpled and utterly helpless appearance. "Valery, I find it distressing how easily you give in to torture. What if the KGB took you in for questioning and discovered your weak spot? You'd sing like a bird! Maybe we should try to build up your level of resistance through daily tickling sessions."

Valery gaped at Boris, horrified, before finally realizing Boris was teasing (or so he hoped.). He was teasing, wasn't he? He thought quickly, desperate to escape more tickling.

"But Boris, you look out for me. You're my protection from the KGB. You wouldn't let them arrest me, would you?"

Boris, who had seriously been considering whether to continue Valery's "lesson" a bit longer (the man was absolutely adorable when he was giggling and begging!), softened at Valery's plea. Releasing Valery's feet, he laid beside Valery in bed and kissed him lingeringly. "You know I'll always protect you, my Valera."


End file.
